Performance of user devices such as smartphones or tablets can degrade with usage over time. Poor and/or inefficient performance can result in reduced battery life, application failures, dropped calls, user interface glitches, etc. Users rarely can identify what is causing the performance of a user device to degrade over time without inconvenience. Current techniques for identifying what is causing the performance of a user device to degrade overtime are intrusive in addition to being inconvenient. Generally, users are required to forgo access to their user devices and/or are generally required to travel to specific destination(s) (e.g., retail stores, etc.) in order to identify causes of the performance degradation. Similarly, service providers offering services (e.g., telecommunication services, connectivity services, etc.) via the user devices cannot identify causes of performance degradation utilizing current technologies.